It would be like i had never existed ?
by Th-haaapyhouse
Summary: Bella missed the cullens alot. Ever since they left her in new moon. What happens if she had the chanch to let everything start over again? A new moon to eclipse twist with new characters :D give it a try please! ExB
1. Its life

**Full summary**

**Bella missed the cullens alot. Obviously missing someone even more. Ever since they left her in new moon. What happens if she had the chance to let everything start over again? A new moon to eclipse twist with new characters :D give it a try please! ExB**

_It would be like I had never existed..._

I snapped right awake, tears were already flowing down. _Edward._ Was all I could think about at the moment.

I sat up, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand, reminding myself it's a new year. _Another horrible year._ I had to start afresh. And when I say afresh, I mean it. To stop thinking about him, to clear him out of my thoughts.

Sitting up, I looked around my room. It had not changed one bit. And because of this, the already existing knife dug deeper into my heart.

I washed up, used to my redness of my eye. This has happened for months now anyways. I then took my bag and drove off to school in my old red chevy truck.

School was very much as expected. Everything looks the same. The main part of the school was in a gross green colour, some of the paint were even peeling off. The chairs in the canteen were full of dust and the tables were filled with left over food. Just _disgusting._

_I wonder what are the cleaners paid for._

I sighed and entered the school and looked around. It was already filled with students, catching up with their old friends, chatting, gossiping, teasing... smoking... The school sounded like a market for a moment.

"Bella?" a familiar voice called me. I turned and smiled.

"Hey Nathan," I grinned wider. I met Nathan in school, the time when _he _left. He made me feel whole, but not completely healed. But what else could I ask for? For someone who doesn't love me anymore to return to my side? Impossible.

I took a good look at him. His wide blue eyes, half covered by his curly black hair. His body was very muscular. You could see his muscle through the tight blue shirt he is wearing. That's the main reason why people do not dare to get close to me and Nathan.

Nathan hugged up off the ground and swung me around, which reminded me of _Emmett._

"Cant...breathe!" I gasped, he released me immediately.

"Sorry!" He apologised.

"Nah its fine," I grinned. Nathan stared at my eyes, then narrowed his owns, his fingers reached up to brush my eye bags.

"Crying again?" He gave me the worried look. I sighed. I have told Nathan about _him_. Everything about his family except for the vampire part. Obviously he would just freak out if he knew what they were. He was the only person I could trust. He sighed with me.

"You know, you should really let this go, it won't help. He's already gone for a year. I'm starting to really worry for you Bella." He continued, stroking my hair, clearly still worried.

I tried to ignore his words and walk straight into the campus. I looked down the entire way. If Nathan can notice my red swollen eyes, I'm sure the rest will be able to.

I pursed my lips as I sat next to Nathan during break time. Automatically, I turned my head and found myself staring at the Cullen's table. It is now filled with students as they realised _they_ are not going to come back again.

"Bella... seriously you are freaking me out. And it has only been the first day of school," Nathan woke me up from the trance. I sighed.

I picked up my lemonade bottle, removed the cap and started playing with it. _Edward..._ I kicked myself internally, trying not to think of him.

Eventually, the bell rang. Everyone rose from their seats and returned to their classes. And for me. It was going to be Biology.

I sat on the usual desk I sat on. Looking beside me, I could see nothing but air. That's when I saw the dent at the side of the desk. I reached out to stroke it and tried to place the correct fingers in the correct dents.

When I finally realised what I was doing, I kicked myself mentally and sat up straight on my chair again. Somehow, without being a psychic, I just knew that this was going to be a horrible year.

_I just knew it._

**A/N**

**Hey all, Hope you guys enjoyed the very first chapter! There's more to come OF COURSE! **

**Review will be greatly appreciated.**

**-jasmine**


	2. California

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Yea ok this is actually the first time I posted here. xd Subdcribe yea. Anyway. Thanks for ALL of the support and erm, please do continue supporting me! Love u guys! Oh and I DUN OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ;D except for Nathan! xD ENJOY.**

**BPOV**

Once I reached home after school, I ran up to my room and switched on the computer, hastily went to my email. But all I could see are "unable to send to contact" I sighed. Alice.. Why do I even have the idea that she WOULD reply me. I am so stupid! I groaned.

Alice had been my best friends, a sister. When they left I thought knowing our relationship, she would still contact me. I was SO wrong.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed, face down.

"Bella! Phone!" Charlie called out from downstairs when I was about to get into an unconscious state.

Groaning, i ran down to the kitchen and took the phone from charlie's hand quickly, not failing to notice Charlie's sheepish emotion on his face. I placed the phone against my ear, silently hoping this would be good, hoping this would keep my mind off them too.

"Hey Bella!" Angela's excited voice rang in my ear. Something must be on. I can sense it.

"Hey Ang, what's up" I replied lamely, rolling my eyes.

"I'll tell you what's up! WE ARE BOTH GOING TO CALIFORNIA!" She shouted. I had to pull the phone away from my ear while I waited for her to stop screaming. I sure did not want to get deaf at this age.

"Hold up. California? Why would I go there?" I asked suspiciously. That's when I caught a glimpse of Charlie's guilty face again. I groaned and sighed. Charlie Charlie Charlie. Not only he gossip like an old woman, he has stupid plans up his sleeves too. I rolled my eyes again with a frown this time.

"Alright fine. Who else is going?" I asked again, a little upset.

"Oh... just you and me... and Nathan." The Idea of Nathan coming with us cheered me up a little. I was glad there would be at least a person there to take care of me when I breakdown.

"Alright, when?"

"TOMMOROW!"

I gasped.

The next day came in a blink of an eye. I found myself sitting right smack between Angela and Nathan in the airport with our bulky luggages in front of us. There was a awkward silence.

"Um. So... California" I started, cursing charlie silently under my breath while playing with my passport.

"Yea... Cali.." Angela continued while Nathan just kept quiet. I sighed as we silently made our way up to the planes after getting our passports checked. And again, I sat in between them. This is going to be a LONG vacation.

**EPOV**

_Bella. My sweet sweet lamb._ Was all I could think about at the moment while I fiddled with a ring. Why was I SO stupid to leave her. I shouldn't have done that. IM SO FREAKING STUPID. I smacked my palm to my forehead after placing the ring on the table. _I love you bella._

Walking down to see Alice staring into thin air and I peeked into her mind. And gasped.

**A/N**

**Woooo cliffy xD will update asap~**


	3. Daydreamer

**A/N**

**Yo peeps! I am back! ;D as usual. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**BPOV**

_So far so good._

I sat at the edge of my bed in the hotel, daydreaming, as usual. I looked out of the window to see the beautiful scenery through the glass windows. It was beautiful alright. But somehow I'm not exactly enjoying myself.

My phone suddenly buzzed, signalling a new message. I reached over the night stand to pick up my phone and read the message

_To: Bella_

_Hey Bells, meet Angela and I in the cafe downstairs later, I'd planned a wonderful day ahead of us! See you soon._

_From: Nathan_

Nathan and Angela are still not quite at the best terms yet. Maybe they should get to know each other more. I stood up and took my clothes to go to the bathroom to change before going down to the cafe.

I yawned again, sitting in a cafe, waiting for Nathan and Angela to arrive. As I looked out of the window, I started to daydream again. Maybe I should count the number of times I can daydream a day and quite possible get into the guiness book of record.

_Isabella Swan – The best daydreamer ever lived to daydream the most number of times in a day._

Oh I can see it now. I stifled a giggle, trying my best not to draw attention to myself. Who knew I could make myself laugh.

I took a sip from my Orange Juice again and played with the ice in the glass with the straw.

I looked out of the window again like I was drawn there. That's when my heart stopped beating for a second.

I thought I was hallucinating at first. I kept rubbing my eyes and blinking, even pinching. That PERSON was still there, like a statue. Like a greek god. Bronze hair, perfect jawline, muscular body, golden eyes. – I shook my head and rushed out to check.

Just as a huge truck drove by the road, the figure disappeared from across the road. Like I was just hallucinating the whole time. Maybe the window played tricks with my eyes, maybe I was missing him too much, maybe my brain is just trying to fulfil what I wanted. Maybe...

_It can't be..._

It was like I am in a trance, hypnotised.. I walked foward, staring, hoping to see the figure again. I even noticed my hands in fists. Deep inside I knew I was praying to see him. Soon, too soon, I was standing in the middle of the road. Stoned.

And a honk sounded... Bright lights blinded my eyes. I knew it was over.

"BELLA!"

Darkness took over.

**EPOV**

I can't believe what the hell I am doing, standing across the road, staring at my sweet bella in the cafe. I punched myself internally.

Alice's vision was right, Bella IS in California. Till now I still can't believe it. The love of my life is just a road away.

_Just a freaking road away._

It would be so easy to just run towards her and kiss her on her... pouty full rich lips.

I was staring at her like a teenage boy being love stuck till he was stalker-ish when she suddenly turned and spots me. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief, her jaw dropped in surprise. I could see her blinking and rubbing her eyes to make sure she was not dreaming. That's when she shook her head and rushed out.

Thankfully, a truck drove by and I took my chance to run to an alley nearby, still with perfect view of Bella. But she could not see me.

She walked. And walked. And walked. Like she was hypnotised. I felt an urge to rush up to her to bring her back from a trance. I did not want anything to hurt her. _Why oh why must I come and see her?_

Then a car drove by, a big crash was heard.

"BELLA!" I shouted and rushed over, ignoring all the humans around her.

"Oh god, Bella please, wake up" I also tried to ignore the blood oozing out of her head. Years I had not been with her just made my self control worse. That's when I saw Nathan and Angela –Bella's friends I assume- running towards her with panic faces

Without anymore hesitation, I fished out my cell and dialled Carlisle's number.

**BPOV**

That voice. So familiar.. so smooth... like velvet...

I found myself on a bed, an uncomfortable bed. There was an irritating ticking noise from the clock.

"Bella you're awake!" Nathan voice was heard.

I squinted my eyes against those bright lights.

"yea... sorry to scare you guys" I smiled a little and noticed that even this movement was painful.

That's when the door came flying open and a doctor stepped in. Not just any doctor. It was Carlisle.

I stared at him, open mouthed. It was like a blind man looking at the sun again. He was so bright, so... radiant. I had to squint my eyes even smaller to keep them from burning.

"Car...car...Carlisle?" I flinched when I said his name.

He smiled and greeted me, "Hello Bella, how do you feel?"

"F...Fine.. I guess?" I stuttered and took many deep breaths before opening my eyes even further to stare at him. Was I dreaming?

Then, another boy stepped in.

And my heart skipped.

_It can't be..._


	4. Yea, no, i don't know

**A/N**

**I love all of your reviews! Thanks for supporting me! I promise it will get better. Enjoy!**

It was as if I was dreaming. For years I have yearned to see him, touch him, smell him, kiss him ever since he left me. The hole in my chest seems to be healed from the second I saw him.

He made his way closer to me, eyes guarded and a perfect frown on his lips.

"Bella..." He started. I flinched a little, hearing my name coming out of his lips.

Edward was still staring at me, his eyebrows pulled together a little. He looked at Carlisle and nodded, obviously a mental message I will never know. Carlisle smiled at me and left with Angela and Nathan following behind.

_I must be dreaming. I MUST BE DREAMING._

I moved one of my hands to my other arm and pinched a little.

"oww.." I muttered. Ok. Obviously I'm not dreaming. Maybe it's some kind of witchcraft. Wait. Do witches even exist? Hmm.. maybe I'm just hallucinating. No but I can SMELL him. He smelled so... ugh... great.

Edward sat by the bed and held my hand. I flinched and gasped a little at his cold touch. His hands ere still as smooth as I could remember. His hands looked like they belonged in mine... But he did not love me anymore. He sighed once, bringing my back to reality.

_Reality._

I scoffed.

"Bella?" He called again. I was still staring at him, deep in thought

"Yes, it's me." He answered my silent question. Sometimes I really wondered if he was faking about not able to read my mind.

I pursed my lips and look at our hands which are intertwined now, then looked up at him again.. at his butterscotch eyes

"You..." He sighed again, his face was determined and fierce at the same time. I cringed internally at his look.

"Bella, before you say anything, let me explain please. I'm sorry for what I did years ago. Apologising just did not seem enough. I know I hurt you deep, very deep. But it was the only way to make you leave me. But seeing what it did to you, I really regret it. I still love you Bella, those horrible words that I said before were just LIES! Stupid foolish lies to just let you leave me. And yet you believed me so easily? What happened Bella? How could you? I loved you Bella, and I will never stop loving you, never. those months, those horrible months that you weren't by my side, I feel so... dead... lifeless... I could pretty much curl up in a ball and just...I'm so sorry, love. SO sorry! I just feel like apologising is just not enough!" His gritted his teeth

I stared at him, surprised. _Lies?_ He was lying to me all along? He lied that he did not love me anymore? HE STILL LOVE ME? I gasped. My mind was in a total mess. Like spaghetti. All jumbled up.

"Bella... are you ok?" He looked at me, worried.

I looked up to his eyes again and nodded a little, reassuring him. He sighed again.

"So..." I managed to mutter out.

"Yes. I still love you" he started to play with my fingers, "but I would understand if you had moved on Bella, I won't force you to be by my side again. I know how much you hate me right now," If he could cry, I know he would right now.

I shushed him with my finger and pulled him in for a kiss. A magical kiss. A wonderful one.

I was as if I have yet to eat for CENTURIES. His kiss was... indescribable, I cant describe how good it feels, everything on me seems to be non existent and it was just me and him. All the painful feelings from the past just... POOF. Gone. I pulled him closer, trying to make the kiss last longer, but soon, too soon, he pulled back, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorr- ,"

"No more apologising," wow. That was the first sentence I phrased since I saw him. I took a deep breath, taking in his scent.

"Thank you. I love you."


	5. Hello there weirdness

**A/N**

**Hey all. New chapter. Like always, enjoy!**

Life. Was getting SO much better with HIM around. Everything seems to be in place, the hole in my chest is totally gone.

Whenever there's time, Edward would bring me to the beach, the park and even to one of the tourist attraction and we would spend loads of our time there, together, alone. Yes, alone. He had pretty much became my personal tour guide.

I remember when Edward brought me to his house, Alice pounced onto me. I would have fell if Edward was not holding me.

"OHHH! BELLLLLLAAA! BELLLLAAAA! OH GOD I CANT TELL YOU HOW MUCH I HAVE MISSED YOU! OH HOW I HAVE LONG WAITED FOR THIS DAMN DAY!" She shouted –half squealing- and also glaring at Edward at the same time. This little pixie almost burst my ear drum. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward rolling his eyes and pulled me closer to him.

I laughed and put her down, smiling.

"I miss you too Alice," I said, half heartedly. For I REALLY do not miss her shopaholic self.

Alice tsked. Knowing what I was thinking. I really have to work on the lying thing. Edward wound his arms around my waist, pulling me in and I was welcomed by one of Esme's great motherly hug.

"Welcome back Bella!" Esme said. I smiled and hugged her back.

Then Emmett rushed foward to snatch me from Esme's embrace and pull me up for a bear hug.

"HELLO THERE LITTLE SISTER!"

"Em...cant...breathe!" I gasped for air while he laughed and apologised. Really missed that bear hug though.

The Cullen all looked the same, everything WAS the same. Except for Nathan. Ever since I patched up with Edward, he seems... different... very different. Whenever I touch Edward, He would glare at him. Like seriously glare. It scared the shit out of me although Edward just ignored it. I knew Edward knew what Nathan was thinking about. But whenever I asked about it, he would just shake his head and kiss me.

And TA-DA.

Too distracted to ask anymore.

"Its ok love, nothing for you to worry about," I frowned, his famous line. (insert rolling of eyes here please)

Everyday, Nathan just gets weirder and weirder. Once, when I told Nathan and Angela I was going out with Edward, he pleaded me NOT to go.

How weird can he get, like seriously. That is one day... he actually got even weirder.

Very. Weird.

**A/N **

**Haha ok sorry for the short chapter! Forgive me my friends. :D **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-jasmine.**


	6. Jealousy

_**A/N**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Everyday, Nathan just gets weirder and weirder. Once, when I told Nathan and Angela I was going out with Edward, he pleaded me NOT to go. _

_How weird can he get, like seriously. That is one day... he actually got even weirder._

_Very. Weird._

I was on my way to the Cullen's house. I tied my hair into a simple ponytail, took my purse and was about to leave. I knew Alice was going to reprimand me about what I was wearing again. But I don't even bother. That's when I felt a familiar hand holding onto my arm, restricting me. I turned. Only to see it was Nathan.

Nathan had a weird expression on his face. It was mixed with fury, agony, confusion, sad and even jealousy. I was utterly confused.

"Bella.." He finally spoke. His voice was rough. I was looking at him, waiting for the sentence to be formed completely.

"What?" I said after beats of uncomfortable silence.

"Bella, don't go. Don't go to his house. That Cullen guy is NOT good for you. He hurt you once and he can do it are just going to forgive him just like that? So that he can hurt you again? That's silly Bella! I don't want you to hurt again!"

I grit my teeth. The whole reason why I had forgiven him is because I still love him, and somehow, he love me too, not that I would want to be hurt again! I realised I said that out loud. Opps.

Nathan's facial expression changed. He growled a little. "I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT YOURSELF BELLA. I WILL NOT EVEN LET YOU SEE HIM EVER AGAIN!"

"And how are you going to –"

Then, he crushed his lips to me, silencing me.

I tried to struggle, but his arms are just too strong. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. With disgust, I tried to push him away again with all my strength but failed.

Suddenly, the door bursted open. And Nathan, was off me.

I heard a deafening crash. Opening my eyes, I noticed Nathan was rubbing his head while sitting on the floor in front of the dining table

Edward stood in front of me protectively, arm's out stretched. He growled menacingly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my Bella?" Edward snarled. His eyes were narrowed into slits, still glaring at Nathan.

Nathan stood up slowly, a little woozy after being thrown against the table.

"How is she your Bella?" He argued and glared back at Edward.

I could see Edward was about to rip his head off, to drain every single drop of his blood available in his veins. But I could not let that happen to my best friend, even though he kissed me and whatever he did just now.

I tugged onto Edward's sleeve.

"Edward, let's just leave," I pleaded, looking at him in the eye.

He took a few unnecessary deep breaths before letting his arm down and pulled me out of the house. That is, after giving Nathan a warning glare.

I did not turn back, to see how Nathan responded. I was afraid.

Edward drove me to his house. It was a silent ride. No talking, touching, no holding of hands. It was as if we did not know each other. I was pretty much a little pissed.

As I got out of the car, I slammed the door as hard as I can and walked towards the direction where we came from. Stomping my foot, I tried to walk as quickly as possible. But knowing his speed...

Edward rushed out and held my hands, preventing me from walking further off.

"Bella, where are you going?" his voice was choked with worry.

I shrugged his hands off and turned to glare at him, accusation in my eyes.

"Home. Since you're angry that I kissed NATHAN, why should I even be AT your HOUSE? You shouldn't even be touching me." I narrowed my eyes and shook his hand off mine and continued stalking off. He sighed and pulled me in into a tight hug from behind.

"Bella... I'm not angry at you silly, I was being angry at Nathan." He replied and buried his face into my hair.

"Yea, and you had to ignore me the whole journey here just because your were "Being angry at Nathan"" I quoted his words.

He released me a few moments later and held one of my hands tightly in his, giving it a gentle squeeze and looked at me in the eye.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I promise I will not ignore you ever again," with that he leaned down to kiss me on the lips gently once.

Our love was still fragile. But it was growing. But as if one hit, it will shatter.

"Shall we go in now?" His golden eyes smouldered into mine. I groaned, defeated and nodded, smiling a little.

With a grin, he pulled me into the house.

That's when something crashed into me. Everything. Went. Dark.

**OKOK! Sorry for the cliffhanger D: could not resist. So can anyone guess what/who is the "something"? if you guessed correctly, I will give you Edward Cullen. No im joking xD Edward is miiiine!**


	7. The truth

**A/N**

**Enjooooooooooy!**

I squinted my eyes against those horrible bright lights. Damn those lights, can't someone turn it off? What's with the lights? I swear lights hate me. I was in my own world when I felt something hard and cold squeezing my hand.

I turned to see Edward staring at me worriedly. His eyebrows raised a little, waiting for me to say something while one of his hands reached up to stroke my hair.

"Um... I'm fine?" My voice sounded horrible, it was coarse and dry. I was very thirsty. The word crossed my mind, thirsty. I gasped softly and looked at my hand. It still look... alive? There was a hint of red in it, considering how pale I had always been... I could feel and hear my own hearbeat, beating loudly as Edward was touching me. And Edward still felt cold to me. So... I couldn't be...

Edward stroked my hair with lust in his eyes. I then unwillingly tore my eyes away from him. I was in the Cullen's house, lying on one of the expensive couch. Edward was still kneeling next to me, with a very guilty looking Alice behind him.

"I'm so so SO sorry Bella! I forgot you were human," Alice scratched her head with embarrassment and looked at the ground guiltily. Edward turned to glare at her.

I forced a laugh –yea, it was very forceful- , not wanting Alice to feel so bad. So it was her who made me black out... who knew such a tiny person have such strength. Unless that person is actually a vampire... which she is... DUH.

"I'm so sorry love, I guess ALICE was TOO EXCITED to go shopping with you," Edward held my hands tightly to his, rolling his eyes. I laughed again.

That's when I noticed Alice was holding onto her car keys in one of her hands. She bit her lips, still looking down

Then, Carlisle walked towards us with a wide grin.

"Well Bella, how are you feeling now,"

I smiled. Carlisle still looks as bright as the first time I saw him a few days ago.

"Fine, thanks," I replied softly.

Edward sat me up slowly, his eyes still not leaving me. He pulled me into a hug after he murmured something to Alice, so low that I can't hear. But I saw Alice frown and walked away, head down.

Edward hugged me tightly, his face buried between my neck and shoulder. I could tell something was wrong.

"Edward what is it?" I pulled back and looked at him in the eye.

_Oh his beautiful butterscotch eyes._

"Nothing love," I groaned.

"Don't lie please. I can tell something is troubling you," Oh how I wish to peek into his mind at this moment. I guess I'm not the only one who is bad at keeping secrets. I grinned victoriously internally.

That's when Nathan came bursting in with a fierce scowl on his face, glaring at Edward, making me lose my internal grin, exchanging it with a horror face.

In a split second, I was behind Edward. Again.

"What do you want?" Edward growled, his teeth bared, crouching in front of me. He looked like a vampire again. I placed my hand on his back lightly, trying to calm and sooth him. I'm sure the whole family would be really upset if another human found out about their secret. Especially Rosalie... Oh I could so picture it happening. I shuddered.

"I want Bella," Nathan ordered, his hands in fists. Veins were appearing on his forehead. His eyebrows were drawn together. I had never seen him so angry before. Not in my entire life.

"DREAM ON," Edward snarled.

Nathan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and looked at me with sad eyes. He had a pleading look on his face all of a sudden. Isn't it fascinating how one can change his or her emotion in a split second?

"Bella please, let's go back to Forks, I don't want to see you hurt yourself again!" He exclaimed aloud, clearly wanting Edward to hear.

"I won't hurt Bella again. And I will always be by her side unless she orders me to leave," Edward spoke before I could.

I was on the verge of crying. Tears were at the brim, about to brim over. I don't want to hurt my best friends yet I don't want to leave Edward... obviously

"Nathan... why do you even care so much?" My voice croaked.

There was a beat of silence.

"Because he likes you..." Edward broke the silence. There was a hint of danger and sadness in his voice. Nathan glared at him.

"Don't you spout –"

"Oh? Really? Spout nonsense? Am I wrong to say that you like Bella?" Edward challenged with his eyes narrowed into slits.

By this point, tears brimmed over. Nathan likes me... how... what should I do? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! How many times am I going to dream and hallucinate this holiday?

Edward must have heard me sobbing. He turned around to face me, pulling me into a tight embrace. Nathan stepped forward once, but stopped.

"Shh, love... don't cry..." He comforted me, patting my back and drawing smooth circles on it.

Oh, how could I not?

_How could I not indeed._


	8. I love you Nathan

**A/N**

**Hello! I FREAKING LOVE ALL OF YOUR FOR UR REVIEWS! Love love love! Enjoy!**

I rolled around on Edward's bed, unable to fall asleep. Many things flooded my mind at one go... mostly it was about Nathan... what should I do? My best friend... Well, that's what I regarded him as. Just fell in love with me. god. I sighed as I flipped restless onto my other side again. I felt tired, but I just can't sleep. Then I realised Edward was not in bed with me.

The door crept open with a hardly audible creak. I was too lazy to turn to see who it is, although I was really hopping it would be Edward. Then I felt warm hands on my shoulder, shattering my hope.

"Bella? Are you asleep?" The voice spoke.

I turned around to face a very tired looking Nathan. He just look horrible. Utterly horrible. He had very obvious eye bags beneath his eyes, his lips were a little bruise. Edward punched him? I sat up and faced him properly and sighed.

"Nathan, what are you doing here? If Edward found out again you would ..."

"It's okay. He allowed me to speak to you, just for a moment anyway. He would be listening," Nathan rolled his eyes.

I looked out of the door, to see a shadow next to the door. I rolled my eyes too. I wondered what made Edward allowed Nathan to talk to me. It was unlike him to...

"Oh...kay... What do you want to talk about?" I asked cautiously, still looking at the shadow. Nathan then shook me back to reality.

"Bella, what are you thinking? Are you sure you really want to be with him again?" He half whispered. There was a slight movement from the shadow. I pursed my lips and nodded, unable to say anywthing

"And there's no way I can make you leave him?" He tried again.

"Nathan... I love him.. And somehow he loves me back too..." I looked at him in the eye, "Why do you even like me anyway?"

There was a pause.

"Because, you're different from the others. And ever since I met you, I had always wanted to be there for you whenever you break down or cry when you think of him," Nathan murmured so softly till I had to strain my ears. The shadow moved again.

I pulled him in for a friendly hug.

"I'm so sorry Nathan. I don't like you THAT way, I like you, as a great wonderful friend...a... big brother who is always there for me. I'm so sorry I made you misunderstood,"

He pulled back and sighed, "It's ok, still friends right?" I nodded and smiled.

"Of course,"

He smiled back before leaving.

The shadow moved more this time, walking into my room with a guilty face. I rolled my eyes and flopped down onto the bed again. I could feel sleep creeping up to me.

"I'm fine," I assured him when I saw his worried face.

He grinned half heartedly and laid on the bed, pulling me onto his cold hard chest, singing me to sleep with the lullaby.

**A/N**

**Sorry fro the short chapter!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-jasmine.**


	9. Stupid Vampire

I woke up the next day, feeling horrible. Like literally horrible. My eyes were swollen from crying myself to sleep last night. My neck was a little sore from lying on Edward's chest to sleep and not moving the whole night. I opened my eyes a little and looked up to see god staring down at me, looking at me with an amused look.

"What?" I was a little annoyed.

He chuckled and sat up, pulling me onto his lap and leaving trails of kisses on my neck, resulting in shivers.

" Nothing..."

I could feel his smile on my neck. I turn abruptly to face him and gasped when I realised his face was so close to mine. In other words, his lips were very close to mine.

I stared at his lips and sub consciously moved up hand up to brush his lower lip. He smiled under my touch.

Ok. I admit. I was mesmerised.. by his lip... sighs.

His hand reached for my arm, pulling it away from his lips than look up to lock his gaze with mine. So many years I had been apart from him, it hurts me to remember how beautiful he is.

His topaz eyes were warm, liquid. I could stare it all day. That's when he leaned down slowly and pressed his lips onto mine gently.

I savoured the taste of his lips. It tasted wonderful of course. The kiss was slow, gentle yet sweet. I could just stay like this whole day.

Then, the kiss changed into something fiercer. There was a sense of urgency and need. I turned my whole torso towards him and wrapped my arms around him. My legs followed, straddling him. I kissed him hard, making us landing on the bed again.

He rolled us over so he was hovering me. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes. When he finally allowed me to breath, his lips did not leave my skin. It trailed down to my jaw, my neck, then, surprising, my chest. I gasped.

He looked up, panic was shown all over his face.

"I'm sorry... did I go too far?" his voice was apologetic.

"No." My voice broke to my utter embarrassment. I could feel my cheek turn bright red.

His hand reached up to stroke my cheek and then leaned down to nuzzle my neck.

Then realization crashed down onto me.

"Hold up... were you distracting me on whatever you're thinking just now?" Accusation was leaking from my voice.

He chuckled softly against my neck –making me shiver- , signalling a yes.

I groaned and rolled out from beneath him and sat on the edge of the bed, hands crossed, sulking.

"You jerk," I mumbled softly, knowing he will still hear me. Stupid vampire sensitive hearing.

He burst out laughing and turned me to face him no matter how much I struggle. Stupid vampire strength.

He stroked my hair with a feather light touch and place a finger beneath my chin to force me to look up at him.

"Bella love?" he called out. Stupid vampire voice.

I tried my very best to focus on anything else but him. That's when I realised I was facing his crotch. With horror, I quickly looked away, focusing on his jeans.

Oh god. His crotch... If only I could...

"Bella?" Edward called out again, pulling me out of my trance.

"What?" I replied, trying to sound as annoyed as I can be.

Edward pulled me in against his chest, hugging me as tightly as possible, but not to crush me.

"Bella love... I'm sorry... It's just that you still sleep talk in your sleep," I could feel his chest vibrate as he laughed.

Horrified, I pulled away from him and looked at him in the eye. Bad choice. I was caught staring at him for who knows how long.

He raised one of his eyebrows and I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"What did I say?" I croaked.

He shook his head.

"It's only going for my own enjoyment. I am not going to tell you." He grinned crookedly.

I looked away as quickly as I can so that I will NOT be caught staring at him again.

He could be so unfair sometimes...

A second later, Alice came bursting through the door.

"BELLLLAAAAAAA~!" she half screamed and sang.

I looked at her in surprise I wished I didn't.

She was carrying her car keys in one hand and a wallet in her other one. That could only mean one thing. Shopping. I groaned.

"Oh god Alice. Please don't torture me. Your brother here has already tortured me. I don't think I can stand another!" I whined.

Alice just shook her head.

"I don't care Bella, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME." He ordered and pulled me out of the bed.

I tried to grab on Edward's arm to prevent myself from being pulled away into hell. But let's jus say Alice has her own way of settling things.

Within minutes, I found myself in her yellow Porsche. And here I come. Hell.

**A/N**

**Hey all, im SO sorry for the lack of updates in the past few months/days. I had been really busy with school and blah. Hope you guys all can forgive me. Anyways. Jus a little tidbits... there might be lemons in the next chapter. So... :D yea. Heh. **


	10. Definitely a first!

**YO GUYS! Or girls... lol. I AM BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKY! Ain't that awesome? I know right! Ok! As promised, this chapter contains lemons. So.. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! **

–**insert evil laughter here please- **

**Hahaha. Ok Anyways. Jus a side note, I might be starting on a new fan fic... well, I want to. But I have no idea what it should be about. Please give me some ideas to start with if you have k! **

**I will make Edward Cullen love you.**

**Not. Love me 3 Edward**

**HAHA okok sorry. Here's your "much awaited" (I hope) chapter. Enjoy peeps!**

_I just knew it. I KNEW IT._

_Why did I have to be dragged along? Stupid stupid stupid! GAHH!_

_Someone please remind me to kill Alice._

Yes. It has been 4 hours and we are still in the damn mall. Seriously, how can one mall be so HUMONGOUS that it will take HOURS to finish "ransacking" it? I made a mental note to write a letter to whoever came up with the idea of building this mall, to complain of course.

Like always, I'm just sulking at a corner, pretty much in my own world (Edward). Alice pretty much ignored my expression and continued shopping like nobody's business.

Then, SOMEHOW, I was dragged into Victoria Secret.

"Oh I gotta get you something from here!" Alice chirped excitedly and hopped around the whole shop, picking up ridiculously revealing lingeries, comparing them against my body.

"ALICE! I'm NOT buying any of those! I don't NEED those!" I argued, with a stubborn frown on my face.

Alice just rolled her eyes and tapped her temple.

"Of course you need this! That's why I AM buying you this!" She held up one of the many lingeries in her hands and pushed it towards me, dragging me to the counter. I held it up with my index finger and thumb, trying to make as little contact as possible, and grimaced.

It is a baby doll pink lingerie that would hardly cover my breasts and it's so short is can hardly cover my ass too.

"Ali—"

"DON'T YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ME!" She narrowed her eyes into slits like it could not get any smaller and fished out her shiny black credit card to pay for the lingerie.

_Like I said. "I don't NEED those" and she just WON'T listen._

I stared at the many bags I'm holding and walked into the cullen's house. Since when do I need a lingerie. Not like I'm going get all sexy tonight to seduce anyone... not that I don't want... I do have someone in mind...

A pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist from behind, making me drop the bags and pulled me out of my thoughts, pulled me backwards to lean against his chest.

"Good trip?" He chuckled.

I looked up to see him eyeing all the bags. I groaned.

"Yea. Good alright," I'm sure he can hear the sarcasm in the words.

I quickly picked up the bags of clothes and rushed into his room so he could not see the lingerie... in one of the bags...

I was blushing like a tomato when I finally dumped the bags at a corner of his room to bring it back to the hotel later.

I turned around to see him already sitting on the bed with a amused look.

"What?" I asked suspiciously, crossing my arms in front of my chest, narrowing my eyes.

"Aren't you going to show me what you—no. What Alice bought for you?" He raised a perfect sculpted eyebrow.

My eyes widened at the thought of wearing the lingerie in front of him and shuddered. I shook my head

"No... you... wouldn't want to see it anyways," I turned to back face him, and my cheeks increased their temperature.

Then arms were all around my waist. His nose nuzzled my neck, kissing my shoulder. I shivered.

"Please?" I could feel his grin against my shoulder.

"You cheat. Edward Cullen." I turned to look at him with a frown, only to see his cute pout.

With a groan I took the lingerie bag without even thinking (_WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?) _and stepped into his bathroom, locking the door behind me to change.

_I can't believe I'm doing this... I can't believe I'm doing this..._

I repeated. Only to hear his booming laughter outside the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and released my hair from the ponytail and let it hand lose down my shoulder after squeezing my entire upper body into the lingerie.

_Remind me to kill Alice again._

I took several deep breaths, noticing that my cheeks were bright red in the mirror. I did not look at how the lingerie fitted my body, I was too ashamed to even be in this thing.

And with the last deep breath, I unlocked the damn lock and stepped out as if I was stepping into hell.

Noticing my presence, Edward snapped his head towards me. The moment his eyes laid on me, his jaw touched the floor. His eyes widened too. But it only lasted for a second before he regained his composure.

"Bel—Bella ... you're absolutely stunning!" His voice was rough... which could only mean one thing.

I swear my whole face was red by now.

I walked over to him, who is lying on the bed, and crawled on top of him.

I don't know where this confidence came from, it just did.

I pressed my lips slowly against his. The kiss started out slow, sweet, gentle.

Then it became something more. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled over so he was on top of me. His hands moved to trail the curve of my body than back up again and cupped my breast.

My breath hitched.

He finally allowed me to breath, trailing his lips lower, to my neck, sucking. Hard.

_I swear that is gonna leave me a hicky. _

I could feel his grin when I moaned aloud when he play with my nipple. Even with the irritating lingerie on. Oh how I wanted to remove it now.

I started to unbutton his shirt and all but ripped it off him and threw it to –god knows where- His lips then returned to me. He licked my lower lip, asking for excess, which of course I allowed.

_Thank you oh dear teenage hormones._

He did not allow me to enter his mouth though, what with the venom and all.

When I moved my hand down to his belt –scratching his chest lightly on the way, rewarding me with a purr from Edward- He held my hand to stop me.

I looked up at him, shocked.

**A/N**

**OK IM SORRY. I know I said there will be lemons. But... I feel evil today**

**I PROMISE! THERE WILL BE A DOUBLE LEMONY GOODNESS NEXT CHAPTER. :D I swear! **

**Ps. Why do you think Edward (3) stopped Bella from removing his... uhhum... pants :D**

**Leave me a review. Love ya all**


	11. Soul mates

**A/n**

**Heyo! I am back! And yes, as promised, there IS lemons in this chapter. I wrote it in 10 minute cuz I was in a rush. So... enjoy. Please :D**

_When I moved my hand down to his belt –scratching his chest lightly on the way, rewarding me with a purr from Edward- He held my hand to stop me._

_I looked up at him, shocked._

"Bella, are you sure?" He asked, a little worried.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's why you stopped me? Of course I'm ready Edward. I'm always ready for you." I smiled, though a little annoyed at the reason why he stopped me.

He chucked softly and brushed my hair with his free hand.

"No love, I stopped you because the door is not closed. You wouldn't want everyone to see what we are doing aren't you?" He winked and nodded towards to his opened bedroom door.

"Not like they can't hear..." I mumbled and rushed to the door to close and locked it.

"Now... we can continue where we left off," He grinned with a hint of seductiveness in his voice.

I pounced onto him on the bed and rolled so that he was on top of me. He crushed his lips to mine so hard that there will definitely be bruises there. But, HECK. I'm just going to enjoy myself.

His tongue entered my mouth this time without hesitant. Our tongue fought for dominance.. for my mouth.

_I could really get addicted to the taste of his tongue... hmmm_

He pulled me out of my thoughts when his hands reached the hem of the lingerie and slipped his fingers below it to my stomach.

_And up_

_And up_

_Up_

_Up_

_Up_

_Oh god._

_He is not stopping._

_Up_

_Up_

I moaned as his fingers stroked the sensitive skin below my breasts and then bringing it up further to play with my nipples.

I moaned even louder, eyes rolled back to my skull. He could really be the death of me.

He rolled and pinch one of my nipples till it was taut before moving to the other. I gasped a little when his other free hand reached down to pull –rip- the lingerie off.

He then pulled back to look at the view below him. Seeing his eyes, I'm sure he is satisfied with what he is seeing.

"you're beautiful Bella, did I mention that before?" He was still staring.

I smirked and pulled him down and kissed his jaw.

"Yes, you did."

He trailed his mouth down and sucked on my nipple while playing the other one with his finger. When he was done with both his finger trailed down.

_And down _

_And down_

_Down _

_Down_

_Oh god_

_Down _

_Down_

He then pressed his thumb against my clit. Resulting a moan from me. a loud one.

"Do you like that?" He asked against my ear. His cold breath made me shiver.

"ye—yes ..." I stuttered from the pleasure.

He then continued to dip 2 fingers into me.

"Oh god, you're so wet!" He moaned with me.

My fingers then took in charge and moved down to unbuckle his belt then unzipped his pants and pushed it down to reveal his boxers.

My eyes widened at the sight of his manhood wanting to escape from his boxers. I stifled at laugh while he looked at me weirdly.

He continued to pump his fingers in and out of me, hitting my sweet spot now and then. This thumb would always be on my clit.

"Edwaaaardd..." I could not take it anymore.

"Yes love?" He nuzzled my neck.

"I needed yoooouu" I groaned. i knew there was only one thing that can satisfy my ache between my leg that he was touching now.

He grinned against my neck and removed his hands from me and pulled down his boxers. His dick was finally released from the enclosed area and it stood ready for me.

Without thinking, I reached down to grasped, resulting in him moaning.

"Oh god bella, do you know how good that feels?"

_Oh hell I know_

I stroked him up and down and even played with the head, where there was already a drop a pre cum there. I reached down to lick on it. He moaned even louder.

He grasped the sheet beside me while I sucked on his dick. It tasted jus as wonderful as him.

I stopped when I knew he was coming, making him groan in frustration.

"Patience Edward.." I laughed.

He then pinned me down fiercely against the bed and positioned himself between my legs, positioning his dick against my entrance.

"No more waiting," he growled and pushed into me in one quick thrust.

We both froze for a moment, for me to adjust to his humongous size. He was cool inside me, and felt like he completed me whole as a person. Edward... my soul mate. I grinned.

I nodded for him to continue and he started to thrust in and out of me slowly, then started to pick up his pace.

I knew I was near. I could feel it in my stomach.

" come for me bella!" He growled. And that did it.

We came the same time. Him releasing cool liquid inside me. When he collapsed onto me, I was sweaty while he was just... non sweaty.

_Ok. No fair._

But I was just too tired to even take a shower. There was a moment of silence.

"I love you," He finally spoke beside me.

"I love you too Edward," and snuggled into him, where I had a dreamless night.

_Remind me to thank Alice. _

**A/N**

**Hey hey, just to tell you all that I might not be able to update as many these days cuz I have school so please forgive me. I will when I have time and mood to =X**

**Review would be appreciated. Luv ya all.**

**-jasmine**


	12. If we ever meet again

I woke up the next morning, feeling sore all over my body. I got to the bathroom immediately to take a shower since I was sticky as hell from last night. I managed to take a look at my face in the mirror and was a little shock.

Other than look all radiant and happy from the amazing sex I had with Edward yesterday, there were bruises on the side of my lips and as I look down in the mirror. I saw a hicky. Oh gooossshhhh. Edward just marked his territory...

_Not a bad idea. He must have done it while I was asleep._

I took a quick shower and pulled on some shorts and t shirt and rushed down to find Edward, only to see him cooking. I snuck up behind him –although I'm sure he could still hear me- and wrapped my arms around him behind him.

"Morning sweetheart," He grinned and turned to give me a peck on the cheeks. I grinned back and leaned on his muscular back while he turned back to concentrate on the omelettes.

"Morning," I mumbled, inhaling his wonderful scent.

"UGH! TMI TMI TMI! MY VIRGIN EYES!" Emmett's booming voice came through the living room as he saw us. I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

"Emmett, I doubt you're a virgin anymore," Edward chuckled and flipped the omelette.

Emmett just covered his eyes and mumbled something I could not hear and ran up to his room. Alice came bouncing in with a huge grin.

"Wow, you both look like husband and wife already!" She grinned even wider if it was even possible and looked at me, "So, how did the lingerie plan go?"

I blushed deep red. She was not suppose to say it out loud! I feel like a total suckish person now.

"Alice!" I half whispered.

"Ohhhh! Someone managed to seduce Eddie last night!" Emmett's voice came from upstairs.

" I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF EMMETT!" I threatened, only to hear him laugh even louder. I groaned and released Edward to sit at the dining table while he served me the omelettes.

I scuffed down the omelettes although it was hot as hell, burning my tongue. But I was too hungry, I even considered licking the plate clean.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked after finishing the last bit of omelette and frowned at the now empty plate, somehow wishing more omelettes will appear.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go walk around with Nathan and Angela... we can't always be caught in my... bedroom," He coughed to cover his laughter. I rolled my eyes despite my cheeks being bright red.

_To be honest, I don't mind being caught up in his bedroom doing... stuff... heh _

"And since you are going back to Forks tomorrow..." He continued sadly.

"I'm going back to WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"Forks... the place you live?... " He pursed his lips.

"Oh..." I mumbled, " I don't want to leave..."

Edward placed his finger under my chin to make me look up at him.

"Charlie's missing you..." He replied softly.

To think I thought today was going to be a great day. I sighed. Might as well make the best use of today. I pulled his up from his chair after settling the empty dish in the sink.

Shopping was fun... kinda. Not really. No.

I was pretty much tortured. And somehow, Alice managed to beg Edward –or should I say threaten- to allow her to go as well... So yea.

In the end, I had a suitcase full of new stuff, ¾ of it were for me and the rest for my friends in school.

As Nathan, Ang and I sat in the airport waiting for the plane with Edward ad Alice, Nathan looked at me suddenly and growled.

"What?" I asked surprised. That's when I noticed he was staring at the red spot on my neck. I blushed and covered it with my palm, looking away. Knowing his thoughts, Edward tried not to laugh. I glared at him unsuccessfully.

"Plane to Forks Washington is ready for boarding." The voice came through the intercom. I sighed and stood up.

"I'll miss you," Edward hugged me tightly.

"Promise you will visit?" I asked, uncertain.

"Absolutely. I love you." With that, he leaned down to give me a slow but passionate kiss. From the corner of my eye I could see Nathan scowling and Angela looking away to give us privacy.

"I love you too," I said as soon as he released me. Lifting my humongous luggage, I took a step away from Edward and walked towards the plane.

Edward did want to go back to Forks with me. But he had to respect his family's decision. I sighed. Life is going to be all boring again. I just knew it.

**A/N**

**Hey all, just wanna thank my friend lynette for giving me wonderful ideas for the future chapters.. so stay tuned and see what happens!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-Jasmine**


	13. Upside Down

**A/N **

**OK! I have to thank like so many people for the idea for this chapter! Lynette, Grace and one of the reviewers, Emily! Love you girls! This chapter is for you 3!**

School was pretty much the same. I sat in the same old boring seat in the same old boring classroom. With Nathan next to me, trying to get as close as possible to me. He tried to start many of the conversations but it mostly ended with me.

"So... are you free today?" He asked again for the 5th time today.

"Uhm... I have to try to catch up with my homework... sorry Nathan," I tried to put on an apologetic look. Actually, I was just trying to avoid him.

Edward was in my life again. I could not let him down.

That was when I was sitting in my room, just a normal day, a normal boring day. Sitting in my bedroom doing boring useless homework when I felt a sharp pang in my stomach. Like someone just stabbed me with a dagger a million times. Feeling something in my throat, I rushed to the bathroom and bent over the sink, making gagging noises, trying to force whatever was in my throat out. Sweat broke out at the entire forehead, making me look like I just came out of a sauna. I sank onto the ground, panting.

Hearing the noise, Charlie rushed up to check on me.

"Bells? Are you ok?" He moved towards me and patted my back comfortingly. It didn't help much though..

"Yea... I guess... I am just feeling nauseous. Maybe I ate something wrong in school today," Actually, I hardly ate anything today in school. Except for a lemonade.

"Bells, I dun think you are having food poisoning..." He eyed my suspiciously. Charlie was the only one who knew I made love with Edward. Confused, I stare right back at him, staring at the soon faded hicky on my neck.

_Flashback..._

_Struggling with the luggage, I opened the door with one hand, trying to balance my luggage with the other. Stepping into the all too familiar house, I could hear Charlie in the living room watching the world cup._

"_GOAL!" I rolled my eyes at him enthusiasm._

"_I'm home!" I called out while I closed the door behind me._

_The next thing I knew, I was in charlie's arms._

"_Welcome back kid! Had fun?" He eyed my all too radiant look. I laughed and nodded._

"_Yea, thanks dad. For everything," I hugged him again before bending down to take my luggage upstairs. Bad move. He saw the hicky on my neck. _

"_Uh Bells... did u and Nathan..." I looked up at him staring at my hicky. Blushing with embarrassment, I covered it with me hand. I tried to piece Edward... Made love... Together again..._

Oh... of course I did not miss out the no protection part... Crap.

"Oh... god...No... i... it... can't be... it's not... no..." I could not bring myself to think of that word. No I just can't. I can't be that unlucky can i? To be pregnant? With Edward's child? When he is a vampire... When... when I am 20? Is that even POSSIBLE?

Unable to handle the stress, I fell onto the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

I sat in the bathroom for the whole day. I was just daydreaming, staring at the ceiling… What would I do? What should I do? It was like my whole world is upside down again.

Charlie was the first to know of course. I have to say, he was unbelievably angry. He tried to contact him… or even Carlisle. But I stopped him. I did not want to stress him out. Though I'm sure Alice already knew about it.

"Bella? Please, I'm begging you, open the door!" Nathan's voice was heard after a day of me stoning in the bathroom. I sighed and leaned my head against the bathtub taking in deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain I was getting from my stomach.

"Bella, sweetheart, please. Open the door. We are all worried sick!"

Mum? Why was mum doing here? Oh dang. Charlie must have told her. I'm so going to…

"Bella?"

This voice was unexpected. My eyes snapped open. That velvet like voice. I knew it anywhere.

Edward.

I'm going to kill Alice.

No, I can't face him right now. I feel so guilty. Maybe he feels so guilty too. I can't let him feel guilty… It's not his fault. I wanted it. I can't go out. No.. I can't

"Just go away, leave me alone!" I spoke as loud as I can but my voice still croaked.

"Bella dear, you still have to eat something… You can't starve yourself..." Mum's voice was heard again.

Battling myself internally, I considered the chances of fainting with guilt when I see Edward or the chances of fainting of starvation.

I walked slowly –wobbled- to the bathroom door and unlocked it as slowly as I can, trying to make time pass faster. As soon as the door was unlocked, it came bursting open and I was in a pair of strong cold arms.

"Edward…" My throat burned.

I tried to push myself away from him. I was disgusted with myself. Utterly disgusted. But with him being a vampire, pushing away from him just seems like an impossible task.

He must have felt the push on his chest. Releasing me, he stared into my eyes. I tried to focus on something next to his neck, avoiding his eyes as much as I can.

"Darling... I'm sorry... i... I didn't expect this," As expected, he was guilty. Mum and Nathan had left the room, knowing we needed to sort things out.

"It's not your fault..." I muttered, tears clouded my vision.

That's when the doorbell rang. I walked slowly to the door and opened it, ignoring the crowd of people behind me.

Behind the door stood a beauty. Not as beautiful as Rosalie but... comparable.

She had dark brown hair that reached her waist, her beautiful golden eyes, pale features, soft curve of her lips. It was very obvious she was a vampire.

"Hello, My name is Mia," Her voice was high pitched. Those kind of voice that makes you want to cover your ears.

I had never seen her before. I swear.

"Hi... Do I know you?" I saw Edward tense at the corner of my eye. Then I looked back to Mia who was staring at Edward with a smile that was... too warm. I narrowed my eyes.

"Nope, but I know Edward," And to my disgust, she walked up to Edward and hugged him. I swear she dry humped him.

"Mia..." Edward snarled and tried to push her of him. Mia ignored him and looked at me.

"I'm Edward's girlfriend,"

My world came collapsing down.


	14. Sacrificial

_Edward's girlfriend?_

What, is this some kind of joke? A prank? If it is it wasn't funny. I stared at Mia with disbelief as he continued to flirt with him despite his attempts to push her away.

Someone, please tell me it's april first...

I could feel tears form in my eyes, threatening to fall over.

"Edward didn't tell you? Huh... big surprised," Mia continued with a smirk. I wanted to slap that smirk off her face. To give her a bitch slap. To tell her to fuck off and leave my man alone.

My man... Is that what he is?

I turned to Edward, glaring at little. "I need to speak to you... privately... if you don't mind..." I eyed Mia as I said this. She rolled her eyes and released Edward.

He followed me up to my room, where I know Mia would still listen.

"Girlfriend?" Accusation leaked in my voice.

"Bella... It's just a misunderstanding..." He grabbed my arms lightly which I neatly shrugged it off.

"A misunderstanding. Oh so some random person just comes to my house, claim that she is your girlfriend and she was clearly flirting with you just now is a misunderstanding? I find that hard to believe," I could feel my face turn red with anger. I wanted so much to kill him.

" I admit, she was flirting with me just now, but I wasn't even planning on returning it. My heart only belongs to you love. It only has place for you," He seemed so confident, I wanted so much to believe him. I looked away, hugging my tummy.

"You wouldn't think I would believe you so easily would i? I'm still carrying your child Edward," My tears betrayed me.

Gently, he turned me around to face him. His long fingers swept the tear away and hugged me tightly to his chest where I sobbed louder.

"I know it's hard for you to believe me now, if you could just give me time to... prove my love to you. To just take care of you and the child... please?" What else could I do. I was useless, fending myself with his child inside me... I could not say no.

I nodded slightly and pulled back.

"But not as your girlfriend," I stood my ground. He looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Let's just be friends at the moment Edward... I don't think it's quite possible for us to be together like this..." I looked away again as tears continued to flowed down.

From the corner of my eye, I could see him frown.

"Alright, I'm sure that better than nothing," With that, he extended his hand, "Friends."

I shook my hands with his. There was clearly a spark when he held my hand in his. I tried my very best to ignore it.

**EPOV**

As friends... I was sure I could do much more than that. There was so much I wanted to do to my love, Bella... And here I stand, as her friend. When she has my child in her.

Why was Mia here in the first place. She just stepped into my life to destroy everything I had didn't she?

What, is she a demon or something? Destined to destroy my life?

Maybe...

Seeing Bella heartbreak like that, my dead heart felt the tear too. I wanted to hug her, to just stop her tears. But I knew, I had to prove my love to her.

After the confrontation with Bella, I had to confront Mia. Leading her to a deserted alley, I turned and growled at her.

"What is your problem Mia? Coming out of the blue, destroying my future?" I snarled. She rolled her eyes innocently and stepped closer to me, placing her hands on my chest. I slapped her hand away.

"Come on Edward, I know you can't deny that you like me. In fact, love me. What's so special about that Bella girl anyway?"

"What's so special about Bella? She has what you DON'T HAVE, that's what made me love her," I could not control my temper. I very much wanted to rip her head off.

She tsked in her mind.

"And seriously? My girlfriend? I believed I had never acknowledge that before," I added.

" Oh you will, when your little Bella is in my hand. I will torture her. Till you acknowledge it," She smirked. Did she just threatened me, using Bella?

"What do you truly want Mia?" I tried to calm down.

"You. As simple as that. As long as you become mine, I leave that puny human of yours alone,"

" How can I trust you?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Come on Edward, I'm Alice's cousin, Of course you can trust me..."

I debated with myself. The chances of Mia hurting Bella or me hurting her more. The odds weren't good. I had too...

I'm sorry Bella...

I love you.

Always.

**A/N **

**Sighs. Im running out of descriptive words D;**


End file.
